New German Republic
The New Germany Republic is a politcal party with a working military and political goals, the factions main goal is to unite northern Germany and decalre it independent from the rest of Germany, unlike some factions the NGR actually has a political place in the world as it is the current owner of Hamburg and Kiel. Many are still confused if the NGR has full control over northern Germany as the German prime minister claims that the land has been given to the NGR for the time being, this might change in the future. History 1982 - Cold War era During the Cold War the NGR was more of a group of people who had come together to for a free and united northern Germany, at this time the NGR did not think the Berlin Wall would fall and created their goals to see fit inside the northern part of Germany. After the fall of the Berlin Wall the NGR decided to take part in democracy that was now enstated in Germany. 2014 - The Global Espionage Wars The Invasion of Hamburg After being denied access to the voting circle established in Germany the NGR started to focus more on the north, gaining supporters and building up a fully working army and in the chaos of the Ukraine War the NGR struck Hamburg and taking the German leaders completely by suprise. In a few hours the city was taken and discussion began between Germany and the NGR. The Battle of the Two Eagles During talk of a peace treaty Germany hired the Austrian PMC Adler International to attack the NGR at Hamburg, this conflict would later be known as the Battle of the Two Eagles. After weeks of bloodshed the German government and Adler Int put up a peace treaty just before the involvement of the PAAPMC who claimed the real threat to Germany came from Hanover. 2015 - The Civil German War The Strike on Hamburg About a month after the peace treaty the NGR released a statement about their alliance with Adler Int and the PAAPMC, in this statement the NGR also detailed their hate against the Vice Union which would later lead to the strikes on Hamburg. A few days after the statement the VU attacked multiple defensive bases along the Hamburg front, killing and wounding several soldiers before being pushed back by NGR cavalry. The Battle for Hanover The battle of Hanover was initiated when the NGR launched a massive offensive towards Hanover, taking multiple towns on the outskirts of Hanover and turning them into FOB's or military camps. The official offensive on Hanover has finally begun although NGR forces have run into a slight setback. New German Republic Armed Forces (NGR-AF/NGRAF) The Republican Marine Corps (RMC) The RMC is the main fighting force of the NGR-AF, mostly consisting of Infantry it's the largest department in the NGR-AF. The Republican Navy (RN) The Republican Navy was established in Kiel in order to maintain security over the baltic sea, it consists of multiple aircraft carriers and battleships. The Republican Air-Force (RAF) The Republican Air Force was also established in Kiel and has multiple airstrips both in Hamburg and Kiel, the air force also has a handful of jets and helicopters among both the navy and the air-force Joint Special Forces Deployment Group (JSF-DG) The JSF-DG is the military branch that houses multiple of the NGR special forces detachments. Not much is known about this top-secret division but they can often be seen carrying out daunting missions that the Republican Marines can't handle. Gallery NGR logo.jpg|The NGR coat of arms NGR DemandsReparations.jpg|NGR forces near Hamburg NGR ArrivesInAdlerBerlin.jpg|NGR forces near Berlin Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:New German Republic Category:Inactive Factions